


text me back

by PrayingToJesus



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, hidekane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:05:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrayingToJesus/pseuds/PrayingToJesus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>takes place during episode 10</p>
            </blockquote>





	text me back

Hide was sitting in his room waiting for his text from Kaneki and he was sad cause he wanted him to text him back because he was worried for his friend. Hide began to jerk off because he was sad and he moaned “KANEKI WHY WON’T YOU TEXT ME BACK” and he kept jerking off and he kept going and he screamed “KANEKI WHY” and he fell asleep.


End file.
